


we see our shadows in the trees

by amako



Series: ShikaSakuWeek 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sakura is a worrywart, Shikamaru is such a supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: Sakura sips her tea, unwilling to waste it even if he knows she'll find it too sweet, just because he was the one to make it for her. He has to swallow the unconditional love he can find building in his throat, threatening to spill.





	we see our shadows in the trees

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Goal/Dream

The house is silent. The sun just disappeared behind the walls and Shikamaru knows for a fact that he isn't late for dinner. If anything, Naruto's insistence in being home on time only serves to remind Shikamaru to come home as well. He never pegged Sai for the type to throw a fit if their significant other misses dinner, but what does he know. It's not like he talked that much with Sai after all.

He leaves his shoes by the door and takes care to make noise while navigating the house. The war left them with a whole list of traumas, and Sakura dealt badly with being surprised. He can't find her under the kotatsu, where she likes to rest after a day of work. She takes more missions now that the hospital runs on its own, but Shikamaru swears she had assured him to be here tonight.

She's not in the kitchen, nor in their bedroom where he changes into a light yukata. But he does find her abandoned uniform on the bamboo floor, so he knows she got back just like she said.

Shikamaru frowns and heads towards the kitchen, where he tries his best to make tea. He's useless when it comes down to it, but he knows it always make her smile. After ten painfully long minutes, he can finally bring a cup outside, in the last place he can think of. And there she is.

The yukata they've taken to wear at home were a wedding gift from Tsunade, who couldn't make it but sent the clothes from Kiri, where she is currently doing whatever the hell she is doing out there. (probably spying, drinking and gambling, but no one would catch him bad-mouthing the Godaime) (not in front of his wife, at least)

Sakura is wearing hers, a light green with yellow stripes which he's taken a liking to for the way it complimented her hair and eyes. She's kneeling in the grass, clumsily weaving a flower crown. He knows Ino's been teaching her so she could make some for her wedding with Chōji. So far Sakura has proven to be a very untalented but willing student.

Shikamaru kneels at her side and offers her the cup of tea. Like he expected, Sakura chuckles lightly when she takes it, but he can hear the distress in her every breath. He nips at his lip, worry worming its way into his heart, and wait for her to explain. She always does if she thinks he can help, or if she can't have an appointment to the shinobi-issued therapist most of their promotion has been seeing after the war.

Sakura sips her tea, unwilling to waste it even if he knows she'll find it too sweet, just because he was the one to make it for her. He has to swallow the unconditional love he can find building in his throat, threatening to spill. This is not the time for declarations, not when she so clearly has something on her mind. But later, he promises to himself, later he'll worship her like she deserves to be.

 

"I went to the hospital today," she finally offers after a few more minutes of silence. "I was injured during the mission and couldn't reach the wound on my back. It wasn't anything dangerous, and I admit I was a bit lazy, so I thought I would take the chance to review the system from the inside and spare myself the trouble to do it myself."

 

Shikamaru nods, knowing how important it was to her that the hospital ran smoothly. She looks up from her cup and flower crown, and the distress on her face almost makes him panic.

 

"I thought, since I'm there already, I might as well do the check-up you know. It's been three years since the last one, but with the war and everything, it wasn't a priority for anyone. And I would have felt it if anything was seriously wrong."

 

Now Shikamaru panics. His genius mind already plans for the worst outcome, where she announces an illness, and permanent disease that would take her away from him in a matter of weeks. He thinks of his mother, who would be devastated. Naruto would loose it as well, and Kakashi, and Sai, and Ino—

He doesn't realize how quickly he's breathing until she puts her hand on his forearm and sends a wave of soothing chakra into his system.

 

"I'm not going to die, love. But this isn't good news either." She smiles bitterly and looks away, but leaves her hand on him. "I guess it never occurred to me to check, because I'm still bleeding and I had more important things on my mind." She clears her throat. "Apparently, taking a sword to the belly isn't that great for bearing children."

 

Shikamaru releases the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Wordlessly, he drops his head on his wife's shoulder and takes another deep breath.

 

"Never do that again, woman. I thought you were going to tell me about some unknown virus or a lethal illness. This is nothing."

"What—"

" _Nothing_ , Sakura."

"But I thought you wanted children! You always said, a boy, then a girl, and you'd be happy!"

 

Shikamaru laughs freely, relief running pumping through his veins.

 

"And I know you didn't want them, Sakura. You would have, for our clan and for me, and gods know you would have loved them with all your heart. But it was never a dream of yours."

"But for you, it was! I don't understand—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you again, but you're mistaken if you think I'd be angry with you. I love you, troublesome wife. I would have been happy without children anyway and I don't care that you can't give them to me. It makes me sad if it makes you sad, but otherwise, I don't give a flying fuck, as Naruto would put it."

 

She mumbles something he can't understand and buries her hand with his in her yukata sleeve.

 

"And there's always adoption. The shadow technique isn't really genetic and there are plenty of orphans whose parents where killed in the war who would love to have a pink-haired mom and a lazy dad."

"One day," she groans, "one day you'll understand what tact means."

"What?"

"Nothing, you jerk. Take me to bed, I'm exhausted. How dare you put me through this kind of emotional roller coaster. I'm a fragile woman, you know."

 

He gets up and throws her over his shoulder, laughing when she starts pinching his ass.

 

"Sure, fragile. Definitely the adjective I'd use."

 

It's her turn to laugh, and this time when they're both laid down on their futon, Shikamaru doesn't stop himself from telling her how much he loves her.

 


End file.
